Obsessed
by SkittleSpade
Summary: We've both lost everything I've drowned myself in work and studies to cope He on the other hand doens't know how to handle with the pain I guess thats what led to this Obsession over me I just never dreamed that he would kill others to keep me with him
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Obsessed! My second story! My first one is Sin Academy that I've written and it's my best story yet if I do say so myself and I do. But I've been promising people of FanFic that I would write Obsessed for a while. Okay Konoha village is going to sound a bit bizarre. At first it sounds a little like an Indian village but it's also very modern too. You'll find out as you read. **

"Times are hard" people keep saying, "We have to work to keep ourselves up" they say. Konoha village has just recently entered a new economic position. Everyone is worried about how it would affect our chances of winning the war against Wave. They don't care how it affects the warriors that fight for us. So little of them understand because it's common that if one member in the family is an Anbu then so is the rest of family. One dies, so does the rest. They all suffer together and die together, except for me. My parents died in war when I was about five and my brother never came back. I believe he's dead. I don't care if they haven't found his body yet, it happens all the time. He's dead. Now I'm living alone. They were right when they said "Times are hard" and "we have to work to keep ourselves up" but that's only speaking for economics. What they don't say is how can I get over the pain I've been filled with?

What am I talking about? I'm not in pain. I'm not lonely or sad or anything of the sort. I'm just…bored. I go to school; I work at in the fields then train at the hospital to be a medic for the Anbus. That's my daily routine.

"Hey, Sakura!" My best friend called out to me in the corn fields. She quickly ran to me with a basket half full of corn. "Are you working in the okra fields this weekend?" She asked me.

"No I won't be working in the okra fields for a couple more weeks." I said continuing to pick corn.

"But in a couple of weeks okra season will be over and the field will be cleaned out for another crop." She stated.

"I know." I said. "I'll be helping cleaning out the field."

"Where are you working till then?"

"Here and in the herb garden at the hospital."

"You're helping out with cleaning out the corn field too?"

"Why so surprised?" I asked. "You know I have to do a lot of work in the crop fields. Since I'm still in training for a medic I really can't make any money except working in the fields." I explained. We go through this exact same conversation all the time. She knows I have to work so I could live in my house and have food and continue with my education. It was useless to make her understand that I can't afford to relax and have fun like she can.

"But, Sakura, all you do is work. You work at school Monday through Friday. Work in the fields on Monday through Friday in the evenings then all day Sunday and Saturday. Then work and train at the hospital during half the night. How you manage to do all your homework and pass with a perfect A I might add is beyond me! Not to mention the fact that you don't have time to even sleep." She complained. "It can't be healthy."

"I'll survive." I said confidently.

"I can't see how." She muttered.

"Look! Look!" Our friend Tenten exclaimed running through the field pointing at the path heading toward the river. "Some have returned!" Ino and I quickly rushed to the edge of the field to see who was coming our way on the path.

"They brought more of the dead." Tenten whispered to us as the Anbus walked on carrying many of fallen comrades. Others were far too wounded to continue seeing battle. Many other field workers littered the edge of the path to greet or morn over the Anbus. Some prayed over the dead they carried. The Anbus walked up the path, on their way to the village, ignoring all calls and waves. They only looked forward. They even ignored friends and what little family they have here. As they past us I kept picking ear of corn from the stalks only glancing toward every now and then. The Anbu parade was almost over so I took one last glance. I did a double take.

One of the Anbus was staring at me as he walked by. At least I think he was staring at me. He could be staring at Ino or Tenten but I was pretty sure it was me he was staring at. He was handsome. He was tall and yet looked very young. I couldn't decipher his age. His face was a picture of the whole "tall, dark and handsome" theme. He had those dark onyx eyes that were filled with mystery. A face firmly shaped, and pale skin. The perfect shade of pale in my opinion. His eyes were barely covered with raven black bangs. His hair was beautiful. Defiantly the kind of hair girls dream on the prince in their Cinderella stories, only better. And his body is much better than any fantasy! He worked out of course it was obvious but he didn't work out to the point where his top half was too big compared to the bottom. His body was indeed perfectly balanced. A weird thing to say I know but it was true. I kept my expression intact. He must of bought my uninterested look because he smoothly looked away. I, on the other hand, stared after him. His expression didn't show any interest either but he himself was. I wonder why I've never seen him before. Perhaps he is just too much older than me. Oh well it matters so little. I never have free time anyway. Any form of socializing can only happen if the person works with me or attend the same school. I shouldn't care either way.

"Did you see how many bodies they had?" Ino asked watching them walk away.

"No I lost count after realizing some of them were carrying more than one. Plus they had two carriages with them. There was no telling how many death were in the carriages." Tenten pointed out. "What do you think, Sakura?" I snapped out of my thought.

"What?"

"How many do you think they were carrying?"

"Carrying what?" I asked still a little dazed.

"Bodies. Are you okay?" She asked semi concerned. I nodded and pried another ear of corn from the stalk.

"I'm fine." I answered, staring at the ear. "I guess I'm a little tired. I'll find out at the hospital tonight."

"You're working again?" She asked. Haven't I just established my schedule with Ino?

"Yes, Tenten."

"Oh my gosh that is so stupid, Sakura." She complained with Ino nodding knowingly. "Hinata, Ino and I were going to hang out at the café after school and we _were_ going to invite you but once again you have to work."

"I got training. Sorry."

"Till when?" Ino asked. I shrugged.

"Till I'm done I guess." I said walking away from the path and deeper into the corn field.

"But Sakura you need a break!" Tenten shouted.

"I'm fine." I urged walking away from the conversation with my full basket.

"Ever since your brother left for war you've drowned yourself in work." Ino looked at her wide eyed. I knew she thought that. I knew everybody thought that. It was obvious in their expression. Their mouth never said it because they never had too. I could it see. It's not true though. I'm just trying to keep myself up in these hard times. Nothing more, Nothing less.

"I'm fine." I repeated. That ended our conversation.

As the day ended I headed my way to the hospital for my training. It was a tiring day. My instructor drilled what types of herbs is used for what type of medicine into my head. It was horribly confusing. Then she tested me on verifying the herbs. That wasn't too hard. I usually help pick herbs in the field so I pretty much knew what was what. I finally got my break and was sitting in the doctors' lounge eating my lunch or rather dinner. I wasn't really eating. I was too tired and wasn't really hungry. I didn't even open my bento box so it just laid there on the table. Despite how tired I was, I tried studying for my history test in the morning.

"Sakura", my instructor called out as she entered the room, "You can leave for tonight. I didn't realize how late it was." She said. I nodded respectfully and packed everything in my bag. It was past midnight. _Three hours_ past midnight! She does this to me every night. It's highly annoying. I hurried out the door and down the front steps only to trip on the bottom steps and fall on an innocent bystander.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized tiredly. Our bags spilled and our belongings spread among each other in a wide range. "Oh no." I groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." It took me by surprised but the voice was so smooth, velvet and kind of dark. It shocked me even more when I discovered who it was. It was he, from earlier today. The Anbu who started at me. His voice was better than I could ever imagine. It assured me that he was in fact older than me but not as much as I thought before. He glanced towards me as he starting picking up our scattered items.

"Sorry. I'm not helping at all." I instantly looked away and picked up what I recognized as mine and stuffed them back into my shoulder bag.

"It's annoying." He said.

"What?" I asked scared.

"You, apologizing repeatedly." He answered annoyed. "One sorry is enough."

"Oh, sorry." I glanced regrettably at him through the corner of my eye. He seemed un phased after saying sorry for the fourth time. It was silent after that. Whatever wasn't his, he tossed to me and vice versa.

"What are you doing out this late?" He asked, again, annoyed.

"I was training." I said. He looked at me half skeptical.

"You are no Anbu."

"No, I meant I was training to be a medic here, at the hospital." I rephrased standing up.

"I see. You work in the fields." He stated mostly to himself. I nodded.

"I saw you come in with the others." That's when I noticed he was holding a bento box that looked just like mine. It was bent on a corner and a couple of the sides so the lid doesn't exactly fit on right anymore. I could see some unusual green rice and funky colored fried pork bits.

"Your dinner is molded." He said handing the box to me. There was a slight hint of disgust in his tone. I'm not surprised about the mold. I rarely eat at the hospital and just throw it at the fridge at home for the next day.

"Thanks." What else was there to say? I guess I could have offered some to him. Yeah the Anbu captains will be real happy I killed one of their troopers with food poisoning.

"You got everything?" He asked slinging his book bag over his left shoulder.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you." I said. "Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Stop saying that!" He snapped. "I told you one is enough." At that he started to walk away. I took one step before he called out to me.

"Hey", He called, "You Sasori's sister, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Don't bother waiting for him to come back. He's dead." He said. Finally someone who sees the truth.

"I know. I've known for a long time." I said. He nodded in understanding and walked away in the opposite direction as me. I too continued walking away. That was the first time anyone has said anything like that to me about my brother. It people for ever for them to tell me about my parents' death. It should amaze me how forward about it he was. It didn't. It did feel like an answered wished and it was. I wanted people to tell me the truth without beating around the bush or just saying a bunch of crap to "prepare" me for the "drop" of bad news. It only hurts more. Still it was nice to hear, despite the huge tug of pain at my heart. Maybe I wished to much.

At home I threw away the ruined bento box and sat down at the dining table. I sighed. I need to sleep but I figured one last study wouldn't hurt too bad. I grabbed my history book and opened it to chapter eight.

_The history of the guillotine started in France…_

This wasn't it. We were studying the opium war not the guillotine. I turned to the front to look through the table of contents.

**How Execution started**

**Why Execution exists**

**Fathers of Execution **

**Execution methods Part 1**

**Execution methods Part 2**

**Execution Inventions**

From there it was just a list of weapons used in execution. I don't remember my history class studying so much on the subject of execution. This can't be my book. I closed it to see the cover. _The history of Execution_ it read. This book must belongs to the Anbu I ran into at the hospital. Well at least I know what Department he's in. There are at least eight departments, not including medics, in the world of Anbu. I may not know what they are but I guess Execution is one of them. I can only assume he's in the Execution department or least training for it. I wonder what else of his I picked up. As I reached for my bag the book fell from my lap and onto the floor.

"Darn it." I cursed out loud. The book fell open to where it was book marked. There was a name on the book mark. The Anbu's name. I picked up the book but closed it. If I know his name he might think I went through his stuff. I would look rude in front of him. I can't do that but I wonder how I would give it back to him. If he doesn't go to my school or work in the fields I may never see him again…to return the book I mean. Sometimes looking for a name always helps when returning others belongings. Forget it. There's a bunch of Anbu trainees at school. If I describe him good enough they might know and give the book to him for me. Yeah I'll just do that. It's less of a hassle and I got other things to worry about than returning this book to some guy I ran into at 2 o'clock in the morning. It's much easier to just give the task to somebody else who actually has the time. I've more important things to worry about, such as my history exam, therefore has no time to worry about that Anbu.

**I know for a first chapter it was short but I wanted to see if people liked it or not before I continue. So if you, the reader, do not mind to review and be completely honest about it. I don't care if you thought it was the dumbest thing you ever read in your life. I want to know. I appreciate you reading my story and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

The guy's name was Sasuke Uchiha. He's apparently is one of the top best trained Anbus. He's been trained since he could walk to be an Anbu. I got the dirt on him from Ino who is a good childhood friend to one of Sasuke's teammates. She's been telling me a lot about him at school during lunch.

"The only field he's not in is Medic but he sure does give them a lot business." She said. "He's highly deadly. He really loves to kill." She took a sip of her milk and scooped fried rice from her bento box and into her mouth. She started to wave her chopsticks at me to make a point. "I heard he killed his _own_ family." She whispered.

"That is just nonsense!" I retorted as I saw Tenten and Hinata approached our table with their lunches.

"What's nonsense?" Tenten asked sitting down next to me.

"We're talking about Sasuke Uchiha." Ino spitted out. "Sakura stole his book on execution last night." I sighed.

"I did not. I bumped into him when I was leaving the hospital", I corrected. "We got our books mixed up that's all." I shot a death glare toward Ino. "I did not steal it."

"Are you going to give it back to him?" Tenten asked tossing a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Of course I'm going to give it back. I just got to find him first."

"You don't know where to find him?" Quiet little Hinata asked.

"No", I answered, "and the worst part is that he's got my history book. I have a test on the opium war in 5th period. I'm never going to pass." Just then Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, walked up to her and sat down in the last empty chair between Hinata and Ino. He turned his back on Ino. It was no secret he despised her.

"Cousin Hinata", He greeted, "Tenten." He gave a small nod of acknowledgement to her.

"Hey Neji", Tenten greeted back. It was also no secret that she had a crush on him but nobody knows what he thinks about her. Like most Anbu, all he cares about is training. He nodded at her again then turned his attention to Hinata.

"Do me a favor when you get home."

"What's that?"

"Tell uncle that I'll be home late again."

"Another mission." She assumed. She motioned her chopsticks to her bento box asking Neji if he wanted anything. He shook his head.

"No, actually training. It's part of the Execution exam." He explained.

"Execution?" I asked.

"Yeah the exam is at the end of the week so our instructor is really giving us the drill." He answered. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at me then retreat back to normal. "Sasori's sister right?" I nodded.

"Well duh." Ino sneered. I sighed.

"Yes I am Sasori's sister."

"I met him. He talked a lot about you." He said.

"He valued his sister." Hinata said as if she needed to make a point.

"Don't start that, Cousin Hinata. That's between you and Uncle. I'm not involved."

"You took his side."

"Another time, Cousin." He stressed. Tenten raised an eyebrow at their behavior.

"Everything alright?" She asked sounding half concerned.

"Yes, Tenten. It's nothing you should concern yourself with." Neji said and then looked at me again to continue our previous conversation. "Your name is Sakura, right?"

"Yes."

"Neji, Sakura needs a favor out of you." Tenten interrupted. Neji shrugged as if it wasn't a problem.

"Can't see why not." He said.

"Don't you share the same instructor as Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Heck yeah. He's a danged mess." He stated with a smirk. "What the living heck do you want with him?"

"I bumped into him last night when I was leaving the hospital and we got our books mixed up." I started pulling it out and handed to Neji. "Do you mind giving his back to him?" He took it and stuffed it into his shoulder bag.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ino interrupted. "I thought I was going to hand the book over to Shikamaru who would give it to Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru isn't training for execution field." Neji barked. "Even if they are under the same instructor it wouldn't matter. Those Anbus under our instructor's order are undertaking some D class mission until the exam is over. They would never see each other until then." Ino huffed hatefully. "I'll see him after school." He notified me. "What about yours though? I'll be training all week until the exam. I can't say when I'll be back at school."

"It's too late. My exam is this afternoon." I said trying not to sound sad about it.

"Don't you have notes?" Hinata asked. "You take tremendous amount of notes."

"Haku borrowed them two days ago. He was supposed to put it back in my locker yesterday."

"That's what you get for sharing a locker." Ino sighed.

"If you're lucky you might get a retake on it." Neji suggested.

"Kakashi is pretty cool. I'm sure he'll give me that extra shot."

"I've got to go. My instructor is expecting me up front of the school. Don't forget to tell uncle, cousin."

"I won't."

"See you guys later." He stood up and teasingly smacked Tenten on the shoulder. "I know how much you like sharp objects, stab the pig for me." He told her, obviously referring to Ino. She giggled with a nod. Tenten does value anything sharp and can be considered as a weapon. She carries around a Kunai Knife in either her book bag or pocket. She also values good aim.

"Hey I resent that!" Ino called out to him but he ignored her. She bit off an end of a carrot stick and muttered "Stupid idiot". "And I thought I was going to hand the book over to Shikamaru to give to Sasuke?"

"Neji has already explained that it would be faster if he did it instead." I told her. "Don't think too much into it, Ino. It's not a big deal."

"You're only mad about it because you don't like Neji." Hinata stated truthfully.

"You wouldn't either if he sent you a white day's rose and then said it was joke." She explained.

"Oh so that's what this is about." I was intrigued. I didn't know Neji would pull a prank like this. I mean he does pull pranks but only with his friends.

"I've already told you, Ino it was a mistake. That rose was not meant for you." Hinata giggled. "It was meant for some else." She said nudging Tenten's elbow. "Right, Tenten?" The rest of us laughed, even Ino.

"Very funny guys."

After lunch it was time for History with Kakashi-Sensei and like I predicted I was ready to fail the exam. I started digging through my locker hoping I got my notes back from Haku who borrowed my them two days ago and apparently hasn't returned them yet.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled in my ear in greeting. I knew what he was after. He was predictable.

"No, Naruto. Hinata hasn't said a danged thing about you at lunch." I told him. His happy go lucky expression turned sad in a matter seconds.

"Oh." He said gloomy. I just my locker door and leaned against it.

"Will you just ask her out already?" I pressed.

"I don't know if she likes me or not." He answered.

"So?" I challenged. "It doesn't mean she won't say yes. You never know she might actually like you back but is very discreet about it."

"Why would she be discreet about it?"

"Because she is best friends with Ino Yamanaka." I said which is true. Ino is the queen of gossip. "Trust me, Naruto. You are brave, confident, handsome…somewhat intelligent and one of the top trained Anbu. She has bound to admire you when she gets to know you. I mean let's face it. You guys has never carried a conversation past hello."

"Actually I never even said hi to her."

"You are a sad little boy aren't you?" He shot me a glare. "Anyway I've got an exam to fail."

"Fail?" I shook my. I wasn't in the mood to explain the whole thing to him.

"Don't ask. It's very complicated."

"Oh it's about you bumping into Sasuke last night isn't it?"

"Ino told you?" I sighed. She is such a big mouth.

"No Sasuke told me."

"_Sasuke_ told you?" He nodded. "How long have you two been friends?" I asked.

"Forever I guess. We've known each other since early childhood." He shrugged.

"I see", I said. "Are you also taking the execution exam?" He looked uninterested with the idea. He shook his head with an expression of disgust.

"No way. I'm taking a different Anbu exam."

"Which one?"

"I'm taking the Anbu Patrol Training and Examination." He answered proudly.

"You're going to patrol the village at night?"

"Or day."

"Wow. I'm never going to sleep well ever again." We laughed and teased but the bell was about to ring so we went our separate ways from there to our next class. The exam wasn't so bad. I could answer a good portion of the questions and the essays were a little difficult. There were few questions that were confusing but I think I did fairly well on it. I didn't ace it but I'm pretty sure it was passable but I did face one problem. The class finished the test early so Kakashi-sensei thought, for once, that we could start the next lesson and with me not having the book. It was so embarrassing. Kakashi-sensei even called me out! Luckily Neji and Naruto were waiting for me after class with somewhat good news.

"I thought you had training, Neji." I said as I approached them in the hallway.

"I'm here to send a message to Kakashi-Sensei and I ran into dope here while waiting for your class to be over with." Neji said. Naruto started laughing when Neji got a smug expression. "I also got one for you too."

"Oh goodie."

"It's from Sasuke." He added.

"Oh then I guess it is good. It's about my history book, right?" I said sounding relieved.

"Actually it's more like a date!" Naruto laughed. Neji elbowed his arm.

"A date?" I blushed at the thought. I remembered when I first saw him down in the fields. A date with him sounded too good to be true.

"He can't leave the station so he wants you to meet him there so you could get your book back."

"Oh", I responded sounding a little upset. "That makes sense."

"He wants you to meet him in building 14 on the main floor after school."

"I can't meet him inside Anbu territory. They won't let me in unless I'm a certified Anbu." I pointed out.

"That's why I'll be escorting you!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I guess that'll work." I said. "Thank you Neji. I appreciated you helping me like this. We started a new section today and I'm already behind."

"Well if it helps Haku just put your note back in your locker. I talked to him last period and he said he lost it and didn't get a chance to study." Naruto added.

"It doesn't help, Naruto. The class is over. Putting the notebook in my locker after the class is over doesn't help." I said.

"Well either way you'll be getting your book back this afternoon right after school. Naruto will escort you in, take you to Sasuke, and escort you out and then your home free." Neji explained. "As long as you stay with Naruto you won't be in trouble at all. Just don't let any of the instructors know that your there to get a book. They'll get ticked."

"Well aren't they used to having trainees from the hospital come through?" I asked. Since I'm a trainee at the hospital they might let me through no matter what the case is.

"Yeah", Neji said nodding a little bit, "I think so."

"Well then Sakura you might not need an escort after all!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh no you're coming with me rather you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have reopened the poll about who Sasuke should kill in this story or rather I made a duplicate so those who have already vote can vote once again. I really want to finish this story. Anyway if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story please let me know in some way. I really want to hear what you guys think. I have developed big plans for this story and apparently Sakura's brother (who is Sasori, just saying) will be playing a much bigger role in the story than originally planned. I fell in love with a new idea of how this story should go, but it is still Obsessed. The main difference is that there is actually an obsession in it.**

**Just out of curiosity, does Masashi Kishimoto have a face book?**

Torture and interrogation is practiced in the basement of the entire facility and it's not exactly…visitor friendly. It's obvious they don't get much _female_ visitors down here. Almost all Anbu and certainty all captives gave her a look of interest. Rather they were wondering why she was there or something else entirely. What's worse is that Naruto entered the "torture chamber", leaving me alone in the dark hallway. There were no windows because it was underground and the few lights that hung from the ceiling were extremely dim. Screams and cries of pain filled the air with an eerie feeling. Breathing became a task that demanded absolute concentration.

"You did what?!" I jumped at the sudden yell coming from the room before me. "You stupid dumbass!" **(I'm using cuss words, Happy now people? Not trying to be mean, but I got a lot of request for real cussing. I was trying to keep the story on a low level rating. I'll probably replace the first two to fix the fake cussing because you guys are right. It did sound childish)** The door swung open, revealing two shadow figures.

"I honestly thought it would be okay." Naruto argued.

"Well it's not, idiot." Sasuke approached me and stared at me, sternly. "Are you alright?" He demanded. "Has any one approached you?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Has any one approached you?" He asked again, more demanding.

"No."

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me." He was furious with the idea of me being here, that much was obvious. Naruto acted like it wasn't a big deal. He thought Sasuke was over reacting too.

"Geez, Sasuke, don't yell at her."

"Shut up, dope. No one asked you."

"You're over reacting here. Just relax. She said she was fine."

"Dammit, Naruto, you put her in danger. First you bring her down here in the torture and interrogation center", he shot a glare at me and then hissed, "Which is forbidden to visitors". He turned back to Naruto. "Then you just abandon her in the hallway. We have fugitives walking through these halls, not to mention other Anbu who would just _love_ to get their hands on her. Not only did you endanger her, you also made your squadron _and _your rank look like total fools."

"He didn't know-"

"Don't you dare try to stand up for him. You'll only make this worse."

"You don't need to yell at her, Sasuke."

"Both of you just shut up!" My yell echoed through the halls as they stared out me. Naruto looked surprised but Sasuke…didn't. "I just want my book, okay?"

"You did this over a stupid history book?!" Sasuke was outraged. I swear he volunteered to escort me home just so he could yell at me. "Have you no self-protection? For crying out loud entering the torture and interrogation center without a _proper_ escort-"

"Naruto is a proper escort." I argued.

"No, he's an idiot who can't protect even himself. For now on, for whatever reason, if you need to visit the Anbu Station ever again you ask _me_ to escort you there, inside, and back. Understand?" We finally reached the gravel path that leads deep into the woods where my house resides. It was frowned upon to live so close to the gate that surrounds and protects our village but my brother valued personal space and isolation. He loved the idea of walking out his front door and not seeing the neighbors fight or making out on their front lawn, which was what we had to grow up with when mom and dad was still alive. We had annoying neighbors in our childhood. Despite the fact that I wanted to go home, we walked right past it. It was for the better. I still had some unfinished work at the hospital, and I swear he knew that.

"Fine, whatever, good night," I said.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet. I specifically told Neji to tell you to meet me in Building fourteen on the main floor."

"Like I know the facility that well."

"Naruto knew that and he took you straight to the wrong building and the wrong floor. He can't do anything right. He should have never allowed you to go down there."

"Do you ever shut up?" I squealed when he grabbed my arm, turned me around and held me tight with both hands on my shoulders.

"I'm trying to help you."

"And that's all well and fine but I've got training to do at the hospital. I don't have time to be lectured over nothing. If you want to throw a hissy fit then direct it toward Naruto. I have work to do."

That was the end of the argument. He did insist on walking me to the hospital though. The rest of the walk there was silent. He walked me to the front entrance, watched me climb the stairs and enter the building and then walked away. I watched him walk back down the street. He only looked back twice but I couldn't tell if he saw me or not. Sasuke Uchiha really is a damned mess. And not because he forgot to give me my book.

"Wow", Ino said, playing with her mashed potatoes.

"He's quite a protective Anbu," Tenten said then added, "and potentially dangerous." Maybe talking about this at school wasn't the best idea. Maybe bringing it up period was bad in itself. The whole story got them choking.

"Ino is right. Naruto was careless but Sasuke over reacted. Demanding that he be your escort for now on at the Anbu training facility is over the top. Neji wasn't joking. He is a damned mess."

"I thought so too, Hinata." I said with a sigh. "But what can I do? When I get enough training, the hospital will be sending me out there as practice."

"The place is huge", Ino noted, "He'll never know."

"Don't be so sure", Tenten interrupted. "They use nurses in the torture and interrogation center."

"Torture is not the only thing he's qualified for. It's just one of many." Hinata pointed out.

"The only thing he's not qualified for is medic." Ino joked.

"You're so screwed, Sakura", Tenten laughed.

"And not in a good way."

"Ino!" I protested. "That's so not funny. I'm sure this is not as big of a deal as you guys think. The facility is freaking dangerous. Criminals, fugitives and prisoners is crawling all the over the place. He's just trying to be helpful."

"Helpful? He demanded that he himself escorts you to and from the facility," Tenten argued. "Not to mention the hissy fit he threw when Naruto escorted you."

"That was more of Naruto's mistake." Hinata said. "He did put Sakura in danger. If Sakura got hurt because of what Naruto did, then he could not only have been trailed but also his entire squadron."

"_But_ Sasuke did over act. He lectured Sakura the entire time he walked her to the hospital." Ino added then her face brightens up as her eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute, could he be…"

"Could be what?" I questioned, trying to prepare myself for what is to come.

"I really don't think we should be going there." Tenten said.

"Oh, so you thought about it too." Ino pointed.

"What exactly are you guys thinking about?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't like where this is going." I stated.

"I think he likes you!" Ino screamed.

"Now that's bullshit." I said simply.

"Okay fine, then you explain his attitude?" Tenten said.

"He's an Anbu for one. Anbu are trained to be extra strict when it comes to protection." I said.

"Not to mention, that their punishment is much more severe than anything we will ever encounter." Hinata added. "I don't see any romance between them. I think you guys are over reacting."

"What the hell are you staring at?" This shouldn't be how mornings should start out. Mornings should never start at 4:30 with a phone call from the hospital, saying that they are understaffed due to the Anbus' exam starting this week, which means more injured Anbu than usual. After working for five hours straight with no food in my stomach, my energy level is deplorable. I honestly can't think straight but what made the whole day worse was Lady Tsunade told me to look over an Anbu's wounds. It just never crossed my mind that it would be Sasuke Uchiha. "_Well?_" He pressed.

"It never occurred to me that you would have your wounds checked out," I stated while looking through his records, "on the bases of infection."

"Tsk," he scoffed, "Not part of my plan but Sensei said I had to otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to take the exam."

"Well, fortunately for the both of us, this shouldn't take too long." I said. "According to the report, your sensei wants me to look at the shuriken cut on your left shoulder blade, two year old stab wound on the right side of the chest," I shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged. "And your eyes?" He cursed at that.

"We don't need to look at my eyes," he said. "We don't need to do this period. I'm perfectly fine."

"But if I don't take a look at the listed wounds then not only will I get in trouble but you won't be able to take your Torture and Integration exam. By the listed wounds it won't take long and more than likely it'll just be a simple examination. The only concern we may have is the two year old stab wound." I explained. "So just please cooperate for the time being."

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He question.

"I was called in," I answered. "Now, can we-"

"Are you even properly trained for this?"

"I'm more trained than you," I spat. I unclipped my tag off my nurse uniform and threw it at him. He caught it easily while staring at me. "They don't just hand those out to anyone. I may not be the top surgeon but I am a reliable nurse. If the problem is that you don't trust me, then I-"

"I do trust you," He argued, throwing the name tag back. I didn't bother to reach out. It landed on the counter with a short skid. "It just seems like to me the hospital takes advantage of whoever they can."

"They have to. The hospital is severely understaffed. All of our top nurses and doctors are taking care of your fellow Anbu in the war. They do the best they can."

"Do they even take care of you?" I tossed the clipboard with his papers onto the counter with a sigh.

"This isn't going to work," I said, turning away from him. "I'll find you another nurse." He grabbed my wrist and forcibly turned me around. He stared straight into my eyes with a stern expression.

"I asked because from our last two meetings, it's obvious that you can't take care of yourself. I was merely showing you a little concern."

"It's my job to question your health, not the other way around."

"Have you even eaten today?" He asked, the added, "Or was your breakfast molded too?"

"I'll find you another nurse." I said as I exited the examine room but of course he followed me.

"I'm not trying to make things difficult for you, I'm asking out of concern."

"Trust me when I say, I don't need it." Then suddenly he was right in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Let's go back to the examine room and this time I promise to behave." He said. He held up his hands in defeat. "No more trouble."

"Fine," I huffed, "but don't talk unless I ask you to. You have to do as I say even if it means passing up on the exam." He gritted his teeth but agreed. I looked through his medical history as he quietly sat on the medical table once we returned to the room. He's been part of this war for nearly seven years. If the information is accurate and he really is nineteen, then he became an Anbu at the age of twelve. Also at the age of twelve is where his medical history starts. There's nothing else before it.

"Um, just out of curiosity, do you have any medical records before the age of twelve?" I asked.

"No, and quite frankly, I don't see why it's important."

"Like I said, out of curiosity," I answered. "Okay I think the best place to start is the two year old stab wound." Without even asking, he starting taking off his shirt and _damn_, he was ripped.

"Is staring part of the examination?" He mocked with a smirk.

"I wasn't staring!" I yelled and quickly hid my blushing face with the clip board. I turned my back on him and made it look like I was reading the papers on the clipboard. "How exactly did you get this wound?"

"Out of curiosity?" He teased.

"For examination purposes," I corrected sternly.

"I don't remember." I raised an eye brow at him as I walked closer.

"You don't remember, hunh?" I questioned. "Well, I can see why your sensei wanted it looked at. It didn't heal properly. The cells didn't connect evenly and the skin isn't healthy at all. The dryness probably might have been a small percentage of the cause. Was salt added?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Salt can do that to stab wounds," I answered. "Plus, Anbu have been known to do that for punishment purposes. If it was added, it wasn't immediately."

"I'll assume you know that due to your brother." He scoffed.

"You assume right."

"It wasn't salt, I promise. If it was, why would Sensei want it looked at?"

"Good point," I said as I brushed the scar slightly. "Anyway I don't like the coloring around it. It could be infected on the inside. If you don't need to be anywhere soon, I'm going to ask you to stay so a doctor will look at it." I started scribbling down notes on the paperwork so I would remember the information later. "But it would be helpful to the both of us if you suddenly remember how you got that wound, knowing whether the weapon was rusted or not will be helpful."

"I don't remember." He repeated.

"And I don't believe you."

"Obviously," he muttered. "Are we done?"

"No, I still need to look at your eyes and the shuriken cut. Can you tell me about your shuriken wound?"

"I got it during training. It didn't stop bleeding for a good while." I stared at the wound as he talked. He winced slightly when I touched it.

"Has it been giving you any trouble?"

"Sometimes it starts bleeding during our exercises. Muscle training too."

"Well, it looks to be fine and taken good care of. Just in case, I'll clean it up and patch it."

"Is the constant bleeding something to worry about?" He asked as I started digging through the drawers for supplies. I dug cotton balls, a roll of gauze, pair of medical scissors and tape.

"It's too early to say. It also depends on the weapon." I answered when I started looking through the cabinet above. I found the tape I needed, but the peroxide was the top shelf where I couldn't reach. I stretched my whole body to reach; even on my tip toes I barely grazed the bottle. I froze when I felt something warm and extremely hard up against my back. His arm wrapped around my stomach as he reached up, pulling my body down. A hand reached above mine, taking ahold of the bottle, and then lowering it to my hand. I was back flat on my feet, staring at the bottle when he backed away from me. "Um," was I could manage to say.

"Shuriken," he said out of the blue. I turned to face him, confused. "The weapon, it was a shuriken. Brand new and straight from the package."

"Oh, well that would really decrease the chance of infection. But since it was new, that would mean the blade is at its sharpest so…" I couldn't really finish the sentence. The bottle in my hand was empty. I shook it a little and realized not a single drop was left. He seemed to have noticed and peeked into the cabinet.

"I don't see another one," he commented.

"It's okay. I'll go into the next examine room and grab a bottle from there." I said. "Stay here." I ordered and walked out. I closed the door behind me and quickly walked into the next examine room. I gave a quiet knock as I opened the door and peeked in. Lady Tsunade, the lady in charge of the entire medical system in Konoha, was restocking the drawers. She is also the woman training me.

"Do you need something?" She asked, never looking away from her work.

"I'm just getting another peroxide bottle. Mine is empty." She dug through her box then tossed a brown bottle to me. Brand new, never be for used.

"So how is Sasuke's examination going?" She asked.

"Good, I guess. I might need you to look at a cut he has. Its three years old and it healed unevenly." I said. "I don't know what to do about his eyes though. I'm not sure what I should be looking for and I doubt he'll say anything."

"Don't worry about the eyes, I'll look at them before he leaves."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Is he…good to you?"

"He gave me a little trouble during the beginning but I think we came to an understanding." Lady Tsunade faced me with a worried look.

"I don't mean a little argument, I-"

"He hasn't tried anything inappropriate. I promise." I interrupted. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried. You being new means a lot of possibilities of warriors taking advantage of you and I didn't like the idea of you doing this, but he wouldn't let it go. He wouldn't let anyone else do the examination either." She said returning to her task. She continued to dig through the boxes and set materials in drawers and cabinets.

"He asked for me, specifically?"

"You should get back. Wounds wait for no one." She said then quickly added, "Don't mention that I said anything." With a nod, I slowly walked out of the room and back into my examination room.

"Um, well, I found a new one," I said.

"Good then we could get this over with." He stated. I got all the materials together and ready. We stayed silent as I dabbed the cotton ball into the peroxide lid which is filled with the liquid, and lightly dabbed his wound. He didn't wince or even showed any sign that he notices what I was doing. Then again, the wound was on the back of his shoulder. So I couldn't really read his expression. The process didn't take long. Too soon, the wound was cleaned and wrapped.

"I would make a habit of cleaning it while it's still open, especially if it bleeds during physical activities. I would also recommend keeping it covered. Too much dirt and sweat could cause an infection."

"Thanks for the advice." He said.

"Alright, well my part is done. Lady Tsunade wants to look at your eyes and I asked her to look at the stab wound as well."

"Great," he said dryly. I tossed the used cotton ball into the trash then walked over to the sink. I soaked my hands with soap and scrubbed them under the flow of warm water in the sink. "By the way, I wasn't joking nor was I over reacting about what happen the other day." I sighed as I turned off the water. I grabbed a couple of paper towels to dry off my hands.

"What I think on that matter is none of your business." I stated with my back now to facing him. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"And I meant what I said. If the hospital needs you to visit the facility then you come to me."

"That won't be necessary." I said.

"You won't be a shinobi healer?" He asked.

"Oh, no I will be, I just won't be needing your…assistance." I tossed the paper towels in the trash can. "I'll let Tsunade know that you are ready." Before I could take a step toward the door, he grabbed my arm, pushed me against the counter and had me cornered.

"You still don't get it. How stupid can you be?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Shinobi facility is too dangerous for you to go by herself. You need-"

"Space from you," I finished trying to push him away, but of course he wouldn't budge and his grip grew tighter on my arm. "Listen, Sasuke. I know you mean well, I mean, you're just doing what you were trained to do; the hospital has their own escorts. You know, Shinobi that work for the hospital. Surely you can live with that, right?"

"They're not as strong as a _true_ Shinobi. Those Shinobi are nothing more than a bunch of wanna-be fighters from the medical field. You're either a killer or a healer. You can't be both."

"My point is that I'll have a protective escort for when I'm ready to start healing Shinobi. I'll be fine and I now know not to go down to the Interrogation. Honest, Sasuke, I'll be fine."

"Are you not listening to me?!" He yelled. I flinched at his tone His eyes slowly turned from the deep attractive onyx to a menace glowing red. I started to shake then out of nowhere, a slight sting appeared in my arm. I glanced down to where his hand was on my arm. I stopped breathing. From his hand, streaks of blue electricity were coming from his palm. It sounded like birds chirping. "I said they are not strong enough!"

"Let me go, Sasuke," I yelled out in pain. The angrier he got, the more the electricity hurt and got more intense. I tugged at my arm until I was able to free myself from him. I quickly got to the other side of the room. My arm was still burning. The top layer of my skin was gone. "Don't", I yelled when he took a step toward me. "I'll scream, I swear I will." He froze but I know my threat will only stop him for so long. His eyes are what scared me the most. I've never seen that before.

"Are you going to listen to me?" He insisted, taking that first step.

"I promise, okay?" I pleaded. "I'll come to you. I won't go the facility without you."

"Not good enough." The next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall with his forearm putting pressure on my neck.

**Cliffy! Okay so I honestly didn't know how the medical scene would go because I couldn't think of a lot of description for that part but I honestly think it went okay. I'm somewhat pleased with it. I still think there could have been a lot more done in the end.**

**Anyway, you guys know what to do. Read and Review.**


End file.
